Una serie de eventos afortunados
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Como el título dice, una serie de eventos afortunados para algunos hacen que el pintor Hyuuga Neji al fin consiga la atención que quería de su vecino y empresario, Uzumaki Naruto. AU/No ninjas. YAOI. LEMON.


-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Una serie de eventos… afortunados.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Como el título dice, una serie de eventos afortunados (para algunos) hacen que el pintor Hyuuga Neji al fin consiga la atención que quería de su vecino y empresario, Uzumaki Naruto.

AU/No ninjas.

**Pareja:** Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji. Posible menciones de otras.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es _completamente alternativo_, no existen los ninjas, todos son personas normales en el mundo normal. Y lemon, puro lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**NaruNeji**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**Un corte de luz y sexo desenfrenado.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**ADVERTENCIA****:** **Mi beta me dijo que éste es el lemon más pervertido que he escrito hasta ahora. Si no deseas ruborizarte y reír nerviosamente, no lo leas.**

-

Uzumaki Naruto, empresario dedicado a la alimentación, que se destacaba por su altura, cuerpo musculoso, ojos increíblemente azules, pelo rubio brillante como el sol y piel tostada, estiró sus brazos cuando salió de su Mercedes Benz descapotable negro.

Hoy había tenido un día agotador en el trabajo, así que esperaba llegar a su departamento, cargar el jacuzzi y relajarse hasta que sus huesos se convirtieran en gelatina.

Sin embargo, Kami parecía estar en contra de él hoy, puesto que no bien puso un pie en el ascensor, las luces de todo el edificio, y de la ciudad entera, se apagaron. Naruto gimió. Por lo menos, las puertas del elevador todavía no se habían cerrado y pudo salir para buscar las escaleras. Usó su teléfono celular para alumbrarse el camino, ya que por alguna extraña razón, las luces de emergencia no funcionaban y eso que supuestamente aquel edificio era uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Suspirando, emprendió el largo camino de subir diez pisos. Él era atlético y enérgico, así que cuando llegó a su piso, su respiración ni siquiera era trabajosa.

Pero, el mal día de Naruto no terminó allí, porque en el momento de llegar enfrente de su puerta, se encontró con que las llaves no estaban en su bolsillo. Gimiendo de nuevo, trató de hacer memoria; en verdad no tenía ganas de bajar las escaleras y volver a subirlas, si es que las había olvidado en el auto. Pero no, si recordaba bien, la última vez que las había visto, había sido en su escritorio, debajo de unos documentos que su secretaria le trajo a última hora, los mismos documentos que estuvo revisando hasta tan tarde (eran ya las once) y que ¡maldición! sólo dejo uno, _uno_ para revisar mañana, y ese _único_ documento tapó sus llaves.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Problemas, Uzumaki?

Naruto suspiró al escuchar la voz desdeñosa. Era el chico de enfrente. Por supuesto, este era el único vecino con el que Naruto no se llevaba bien en _todo_ el edificio; sólo porque una vez, por casualidad, se le ocurrió comentar en una reunión con los otros vecinos, que él era una perra remilgada. Él todavía no lo conocía bien en aquel momento, hace dos años, cuando se mudó aquí, pero lo poco que había podido ver todavía confirmaba sus palabras.

Además, Hyuuga Neji nunca le dio la oportunidad de conocerlo y comprobar que no era una perra. Algo que lo frustraba sobremanera.

-Olvidé mis llaves en mi oficina, mi celular no funciona porque parece que la comunicación cayó también con este corte de luz maldito y estoy tan cansado que estoy a punto de tirarme a dormir en este pasillo infernal.

Neji le miró fijamente, y el rubio esperaba que le obsequiara una mueca de desdén y le espetara: "Te lo mereces", pero Neji lo sorprendió.

-Puedes usar mi teléfono, si lo deseas –masculló, antes de entrar a su propio departamento y dejar la puerta abierta, invitándolo a pasar.

El rubio lo miró con sorpresa y estaba a punto de preguntar algo estúpido, pero lo pensó mejor y cabeceó.

Había un par de velas prendidas adentro, así que por lo poco que podía ver, por todos lados se demostraba que Neji era un artista. Sí, él era pintor, uno con relativa fama, que se fue de casa para dedicarse a lo que quería y no a lo que su familia frívola y millonaria deseaba para él. Por este mismo motivo, él no salía mucho de casa, así que no tenía tratos con sus otros vecinos del edificio, lo que ocasionaba que más de uno lo llamara de la misma manera que Naruto.

Kiba, del 5 A, y Naruto eran los más malintencionados al ponerle sobrenombres.

Naruto tomó el teléfono y llamó a su secretaria, esperando que ella todavía estuviera en la oficina. Ninguna suerte, ella ni siquiera respondió al teléfono de su casa o celular. Vagamente, él recordó que ella le había dicho que esa noche tenía una cita, por eso prácticamente lo había empujado hoy de la oficina, porque ella no podría irse antes de que el jefe lo hiciera. No tenía sentido llamar a los guardias del edificio, porque no podían abandonar sus puestos para traerle sus llaves, mucho menos ahora que no había luz.

-Creo que me quedaré fuera de casa hoy –suspiró, apagando el teléfono inalámbrico.

Había una copia de sus llaves en la casa de sus padres, pero él no tenía fuerzas para conducir hasta allá. Ni salir a buscar un hotel. Tal vez Kiba podría darle su sillón esta noche.

-Puedes quedarte aquí.

Esta vez, Naruto no pudo encubrir su mirada de incredulidad. Neji lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Contrario a lo que todos creen en este edificio, no soy un desalmado –siseó-. Y si eres tan idiota como para olvidarte las llaves de tu departamento, me temo que debo tenerte compasión.

Naruto no sabía si sentirse agradecido o enojado por esta "compasión".

-De acuerdo, _gracias_ –gruñó sarcásticamente.

Neji se encogió de hombros y fue hacia una puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

-Es tarde, ¿deseas algo de comer?

-¿Tienes ramen?

Neji hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-Yo como comidas nutritivas, soy principalmente vegetariano.

Esta vez fue Naruto el que hizo el gesto de desprecio.

-Entonces quiero agua.

-Idiota –resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Tengo queso, te haré un sándwich.

-Que sean tres –murmuró el rubio, cuando su estómago gruñó.

La mención del alimento (aunque sean vegetales) lo había despertado, al parecer.

Diez minutos después de entrar a la cocina, Neji salió con un plato en una mano y un vaso de agua en el otro, en el plato había seis sándwiches de pan de miga perfectamente cortados en pequeños triángulos. A él no le importó que estuvieran perfectamente cortados, los devoró en cuestión de segundos, mientras prendía su laptop.

Dejó salir una maldición y se atoró con el bocado que tenía en la boca, cuando su computadora portátil no prendió.

-¡La puta madre! ¡Sabía que olvidé hacer algo antes de salir de la oficina! ¡No cargué la batería! ¡Maldita sea!

Neji se erizó.

-Te gradecería que no uses esa lengua atroz en mi casa –siseó.

Por la oscuridad, él no podía verle la cara, pero estaba seguro que su vecino lo estaría fulminando con sus bonitos ojos nacarados.

-De acuerdo, lo siento, lo siento –suspiró-. Pero es que tenía que hacer un informe para mañana.

-Pensé que dijiste que estabas cansado.

-Es un informe pequeño. ¿No tendrías tú una laptop?

-Soy pintor, no necesito computadoras.

Naruto le dio una mirada incrédula.

-Mier –Pudo sentir la mirada enfadada- …coles –terminó, no queriendo maldecir.

-Puedo darte papel, lápiz y una linterna –ofreció al ver la mueca de dolor de su invitado.

-De acuerdo, puedo aceptar eso –suspiró.

Una hora más tarde, Naruto terminó su informe a mano, dejando salir un largo suspiro. Eran casi las doce y media y su vecino hace mucho se había ido a acostar. Él creyó escuchar que le había dicho buenas noches y que se las arreglara con el sillón, pero Naruto estaba demasiado enfrascado en su trabajo, que ni le prestó atención.

Por eso, él no pudo ver la expresión dolida de Neji. Y es que lo que el rubio no sabía, era que Hyuuga Neji se había enamorado de él en el mismo instante que lo vio entrar con un par de cajas de mudanza al edificio. Fue amor a primera vista y su corazón se rompió al escuchar lo que su vecino pensaba de él. _Perra remilgada._ Desde ese momento, su amor se transformó en odio, aunque muy en el fondo, todavía seguía sintiendo algo por él.

De más está decir, sabiendo que su amor estaba en su sala, le costó mucho dormir esa noche.

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**NaruNeji**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

Al día siguiente, a las ocho treinta de la mañana, después de que Neji terminara sus actividades mañaneras, salió de su habitación para prepararse un rico y nutritivo desayuno. Estaba todavía un poco dormido, por lo que en un principio se asustó al ver que su sillón estaba ocupado por una masa dorada de musculo y escasa ropa.

Un rubor se apoderó de su cuerpo y su pene se atiesó un poco al ver la visión frente a él.

Naruto estaba dormido y era tan largo que sus pies salían del sillón de cuero blanco de Neji. Uno de sus brazos estaba en su estómago y otro detrás de su cabeza, él sabía que ese brazo estaría acalambrado después. Pero lo más importante… Naruto sólo estaba en bóxers y con una camiseta blanca. Cabe decir que estos artículos eran tan apretados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. ¿Quién diría que un empresario, que se pasaba la vida en una oficina, podría tener un cuerpo tan maravilloso?

Neji se acercó, apenas respirando, esperando no despertar al Dios griego enfrente de él. Se arrodilló al lado de su invitado y lo miró de más cerca.

_Oh, Kami, Neji. Aléjate o harás algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir._

Pero la tentación era demasiada y él se había estado reprimiendo desde hacía dos años.

Se agachó y dejó un beso suave en esos labios carnosos.

Él no esperaba que al alejarse Naruto estuviera con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo atento y con curiosidad. _Bien, él no me está golpeando ni chillando_, pensó el pintor. De hecho, Naruto no dijo ni hizo nada, ni siquiera pestañeó.

Sintiéndose valiente, Neji levantó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar una de las largas piernas de su vecino. Pudo sentir cómo la piel se ponía como de gallina, pero Naruto siguió sin decir ni hacer nada. Esto dio más valor a Neji. Más que atrevido, esa misma mano se coló dentro de los bóxers de seda del rubio, tomando entre su mano el miembro del hombre. Se estremeció al sentir que aquella parte era tan grande como se lo imaginaba y que probablemente lastimaría si lo tuviera dentro, pero a él no le importaba. Había soñado con eso.

Y Naruto siguió sólo mirándolo, aunque el crispar de sus labios le decía que la caricia en su miembro estaba surgiendo efecto.

De repente, el rubio dejó salir un gruñido y atrajo a Neji para darle un beso que los dejó sin aliento. Una lucha de lenguas sobrevino y el Hyuuga se dejó vencer. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Neji le dio una mirada intensa a Uzumaki, antes de sacar el miembro ya duro de Naruto de sus bóxers y tomar posesión de él con su boca.

El ojiazul gritó algo incoherente y se retorció en el sillón. Neji no tuvo compasión de él, comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza con todas las fuerzas que tenía, sin estrangular. Aquello era enorme y tenía que tener cuidado de no amordazar si lo metía más de la cuenta. Naruto siguió gimiendo mientras él chupó, lamió la punta y toda la extensión hasta los testículos, llevándose con esa lamida el liquido pre-semen; y luego mordisqueó, haciendo silbar a su amante.

-¡Kami, Neji! ¡Estoy por…!

Una mano se posó en su cabeza, intentado separarlo, pero Neji lo atajó y en lugar de hacerlo alejarse lo impulsó a que le diera un ritmo. Naruto no necesitó ser convencido demasiado, así que usó esa mano para darle un ritmo más apresurado al pintor.

-¡Voy a venirme! –gritó Naruto.

_¡Hazlo ya!_ Quiso decir, pero su boca estaba muy ocupada para hablar. Si es que Naruto iba a correrse, él quería que lo hiciera en su boca. Una de sus fantasías más pervertidas con respecto a su vecino era tragarse todo su semen; y por el tamaño de esto, iba a ser _mucho_ lo que tuviera que tragar.

Efectivamente, luego de un par de segundos, Naruto se vino en su boca. Fue tanto que parte del blanco líquido lechoso salió por las esquinas de su boca. Pero Neji era goloso, así que tragó todo lo que tenía en su boca, después quitó el miembro de ella y se lamió las esquinas y con una mano trajo lo que cayó por su barbilla. Después se lamió los dedos.

Naruto le daba una mirada deslumbrada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, aunque estaba más que satisfecho.

-Kami, _cielos_… -susurró- nunca nadie me la mamó así.

Neji sonrió de lado.

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas más –susurró sugestivo.

Fue un movimiento tan rápido que él ni siquiera lo vio, sólo sintió que Naruto lo agarraba de las axilas y lo acarreaba a su regazo, mientras se apoderaba de su boca, en un beso posesivo y desesperado. Mientras sus bocas se encontraban nuevamente, y Naruto podía probar el gusto de su semen, las manos del rubio comenzaron a sacarle el pantalón de algodón de su pijama. Uzumaki agarró las mejillas de su culo y comenzó a masajearlas, un dedo tanteó su entrada, pero luego salió.

Neji se separó del rubio, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Continúa –murmuró.

-Yo –masculló- no sé muy bien qué hacer. Nunca lo he hecho con un hombre.

Neji pestañeó varias veces.

-Oh.

Naruto sonrió malicioso.

-Debo decir –ronroneó, apretando el culo carnoso-. Eres el único hombre que me ha atraído siempre.

Los ojos pálidos conectaron con los azules.

-Entonces déjame enseñarte –murmuró, antes de volver a besarlo, pero esta vez fue más dulce que las anteriores. Explorando, degustando, memorizando.

Naruto gruñó cuando Neji se separó.

-¿Qué ahora?

-Vayamos a la habitación –dijo Neji, levantándose lentamente y mirando con hambre el miembro de Naruto, que estaba otra vez duro.

-¿No podemos hacerlo aquí?

-No –dijo rotundo-. Mi querida e inocente prima Hinata me regaló este sillón, no quiero… _mancillarlo_ teniendo sexo en él.

Naruto volvió a sonreír con malicia.

-No sé, creo que sería un buen lugar, así, cada vez que te sientas, recordarás como te cojí hasta que exploté tu cerebro.

Neji lo miró por un segundo, pareciendo casi resuelto, pero después negó con la cabeza y le dio un tirón a la mano del rubio.

-Estaremos mejor en la habitación. Allá tengo condones y lubricante.

Con un suspiro dramático, Naruto se levantó, su pene duro como una roca que se meneaba de arriba para abajo, mientras que caminaba. Demasiada tentación para Neji, que se apresuró a llegar a la habitación.

-¿Estás siempre así de preparado? –preguntó Naruto, abrazándolo por detrás, mientras se dejaban caer en la cama.

¿Había una nota de celos en su voz? Por un momento, Neji quiso burlarse de él, pero después pensó que probablemente no sería muy bueno enojar a su futuro amante, no cuando ese miembro apetitoso podría hacerle ver las estrellas, así que optó por decir la verdad.

-De hecho, estuve esperando mucho tiempo esta oportunidad –Se dio la vuelta y abrió sus piernas descaradamente, para que Naruto pudiera ubicarse entre ellas.

La escasa ropa de ambos ya había desaparecido por el camino, así que estaban piel a piel. Ambos gimieron al sentir el contacto.

-¿A qué? ¿Que se cortara la luz, que olvidara mi llave y que mi teléfono no funcionara? –pidió divertido.

-En realidad esperaba que tocaras a mi puerta, desnudo y cubierto con chocolate y que luego de que te lamiera el chocolate, me cojieras contra mi puerta y que todos los vecinos escucharan cuánto lo disfrutaba.

Naruto le dio una mirada entre sorpresa y diversión, haciendo que Neji se ruborizara un poco por su descaro.

-Bonita fantasía que tienes allí.

-Gracias, aunque esa es sólo una de muchas.

El rubio rió y comenzó a amamantar uno de los pezones de Neji, mientras una de sus manos daba masajes a sus testículos.

-Podríamos intentarlo para la próxima vez, aunque no sé lo del chocolate, soy enorme y podrías empacharte y dejarme sin sexo.

-Podrías usar una barra de chocolate como taparrabos, entonces.

Naruto rió de nuevo.

-Nunca me imaginé que pudieras tener una mente tan pervertida.

-Para que veas que no soy _remilgado_.

Los ojos azules lo miraron serio por un segundo, pero luego Naruto sonrió.

-Créeme, nunca volveré a pensar eso de ti.

-Bueno –gruñó el ojiblanco, antes de atraerlo para un beso.

Sus caderas se movieron, para frotar sus erecciones juntas. Mientras se frotaban, Naruto alcanzó el lubricante que estaba en la mesa de luz y un condón. Untó sus dedos y se separó de Neji.

-¿Meto uno o todos de una?

-Un dedo por vez, supongo que debes sentir cuando mi ano se relaja.

-¿_Supones_? –preguntó sospechoso.

Las mejillas de Neji se ruborizaron.

-Espera… -Pestañeó. -¿Eres virgen? –El rubor aumentó. -¡¿Cuántos años tienes tú?!

Neji le dio una mirada enfadada.

-Soy un año mayor que tú, si deseas saber –gruñó.

-¿Y entonces… cómo puedes ser…?

-Estaba esperando a una persona especial. No creo en el sexo por diversión.

Neji no quiso decirle que él creía en llegar virgen al matrimonio. Él no podía decirle eso a Naruto, el rubio no necesitaba saber que después de cojerse a Neji, tendría que casarse con él. _Todavía_. Él se lo diría más adelante, cuando Naruto se enamorara perdidamente de él y no pudiera vivir sin tener sexo con otro cuerpo que no sea el suyo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y metió el primer dedo. _Vaya_. Era caliente y apretado; y Naruto se imaginó que si teniendo un dedo allí adentro se sentía bien, tener su _pene_ sería maravilloso. Y tal y como _suponía_ Neji, el empresario pudo sentir como el agujero apretado se relajaba y dejaba que su dedo resbalara sin mucho problema. El segundo le siguió después de eso y Neji hizo una mueca de dolor, pero lo incitó a seguir con ello. Naruto tuvo que meter un tercer y cuarto dedo, porque él sabía que era grande y si Neji era virgen iba a doler si no lo preparaba correctamente.

-Bien, creo que estás listo.

-Entonces ponte el condón de una vez, lubrícate y mételo.

-¿Impaciente?

Neji le dio una mirada que le dijo que esa pregunta fue estúpida.

-Tengo 26 años y soy virgen, Naruto. Por supuesto que estoy impaciente.

Naruto rió e hizo lo que la zorra pervertida (nuevo nombre con el cual iba a bautizarlo) le mandó.

_¡Kami!_ Era demasiado apretado igual, pero su pene no estrangulaba, por suerte. Pero el que Neji se retorciera y gimiera tan deliciosamente no ayudaba a Naruto. Si seguía haciendo esos ruidos, él iba a comenzar a violarlo. Tardó un buen rato en estar completamente adentro, Neji respiraba agitadamente y él contenía la respiración, porque sabía que si hacía algún movimiento brusco, iba a perder el control.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Cójeme!

Naruto perdió el control.

Neji chilló cuando sus piernas fueron levantadas hasta chocar contra su pecho y gritó cuando Naruto comenzó a _clavarlo_ contra la cama. El pobre mueble comenzó a moverse a su ritmo, chirriando por el esfuerzo de mantenerlos arriba, con su cabecero chocando contra la pared.

Pero se sentía demasiado bien como para decirle a Naruto que se contuviera, porque podrían romper la cama.

Naruto era en verdad enorme y ahora que lo tenía dentro por completo lo podía decir. Antes, cuando le dio esa mamada no pudo tenerlo por completo dentro de él, pero ahora estaba y era maravilloso. El pene de Naruto raspaba su próstata con cada embestida, haciéndolo ver estrellas.

Pronto, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de gritos y jadeos de placer, sudor, olor a sexo y ruidos de choque de piel contra piel, más los chirridos de la desafortunada cama. Ellos se besaban y murmuraban palabras incomprensibles para el otro, disfrutando del momento, no importándoles nada más que complacerse.

Neji se vino primero, así, sin necesidad de ser ayudado, sólo con el estimulo del pene gigante de Naruto golpeando su culo. Su amante le siguió, viniéndose tan duro que casi desbordó el condón que tenía puesto.

El Hyuuga estaba seguro de que perdió el sentido por unos minutos, porque cuando despertó, su respiración ya estaba normal, pero había una mano en su pene blando y una lengua tentativa probaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué…?

Se levantó en la cama sólo para ver a Naruto encima de su pene, tocándolo tentativo y sacando la lengua para probar el semen seco allí. Con una mirada de concentración pura, el rubio metió el glande en su boca, haciéndolo jadear. Su pene volvió a la vida con tanta velocidad que lo asombró. Él pensaba que no tenía fuerzas como para levantarse de la cama durante toda la semana.

-¡Kami! –chilló cayendo desfallecido en la cama-. ¡Pensé que eras nuevo en el sexo con hombres!

-Sí –dijo Naruto, dejando su pene-. Pero siento curiosidad por el sexo oral –Le dio una mirada traviesa.- ¿Me permites saciar mi curiosidad?

-Permitido –murmuró con impaciencia.

Ellos lo hicieron tres veces más.

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**NaruNeji**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

A la diez de la mañana, el celular de Naruto sonó, despertando al rubio, que estaba enredado alrededor del cuerpo pálido de Neji. Maldiciendo el pequeño objeto, Naruto lo agarró de la mesa de luz. No sabía cómo había llegado allí.

-¿Qué? –gruñó, dándole una mirada de admiración a su nuevo amante. Kami… ¿volvía a estar duro? No sabía que Neji sería tan bueno para su ego.

-Jefe, ¿usted no piensa venir a trabajar? –Era su secretaria y sonaba irritada.

-¿No conseguiste mis mensajes de ayer? –contraatacó, igual de irritado. Aunque no por las mismas razones. –Olvidé mis llaves y te dejé un mensaje para que me las trajeras en cuanto llegaras a la oficina.

-Oh, lo siento –ella sonaba apenada-. Olvidé comprobar los mensajes de mi celular esta mañana.

-Hm –masculló, comenzando a frotar el cuerpo de Neji.

En verdad, él no estaba muy enojado. Si ella hubiese comprobado sus mensajes, hubiera interrumpido a Naruto y Neji en la mitad de sus actividades.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Olvidé mis llaves en mi escritorio y con el apagón y todo eso, no tuve ganas de volver por ellas.

-Oh, entonces se las llevaré enseguida. ¿Está en un hotel?

-Nop –sonrió-. En el departamento de mi vecino de enfrente.

-¿El de la perra remilgada?

-No es más una perra remilgada. Ahora es una zorra pervertida.

-¿Eh?

-Te espero afuera de mi puerta en quince minutos, Sakura.

Después de cortar, Naruto besó a Neji en los labios, haciéndolo despertar.

-¿Qué pasa? –murmuró somnoliento.

-Sakura vendrá con mis llaves dentro de quince minutos.

-¿Sakura?

-Mi secretaria.

-¿Y para qué me despiertas? –Se dio media vuelta, enterrando su cara en la almohada.

Como respuesta, Naruto pegó su cuerpo al de Neji, haciéndole notar su dura erección.

-Oh –pestañeó varias veces-. ¿Otra vez?

-Sí –ronroneó.

Y lo hicieron otra vez, pero esta vez debajo de la ducha.

Cuando salieron, muy saciados (y en el caso de Neji también dolorido) el teléfono de Naruto estaba timbrando.

-¿Qué?

-¡Hace cinco minutos que estoy fuera de tu puerta! –chilló la voz de su secretaria.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Le dio un beso a Neji antes de salir, sólo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con algunas gotas de agua en su cuerpo y cabello. Sakura le dio un vistazo apreciativo a su cuerpo de Dios, antes de entregarle las llaves.

-Ahora entiendo lo de zorra pervertida –dijo ella, mirando los chupones de su cuello.

Naruto sonrió. Entró a su departamento y fue a la cocina. Sakura enarcó una ceja al verlo salir con una barra de chocolate.

-Llegaré un poco más tarde a la oficina –dijo, guiñando un ojo a ella, antes de volver a la puerta del departamento de Neji.

-Recuerda que tienes una reunión importante al mediodía.

-Llegaré para la reunión, no antes.

Dicho eso, cerró la puerta.

_Sí, sí, tú__ ve a cojer mientras la pobre de mí trabaja. _Sintiendo una chispa de envidia, Sakura se fue hacia el ascensor.

Dentro del departamento del pintor, Neji miraba con la boca abierta la barra de chocolate que su amante le mostraba.

-Tengo el chocolate aquí. ¿Cómo podemos hacerlo taparrabos?

_**¡¡¡**__**¿Continuará…?!!!**_

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**NaruNeji**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

-.-**Importante:** fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales de Uko-chan:**¿Es un oneshot? La verdad es que… no. Quiero continuar, probablemente con Neji conociendo a los padres de Naruto.

Esta idea nació por un fic que leí, donde tenía un lemon en cada capítulo, así que quiero continuar esto y seguir con los lemons XD

No prometo nada, este queda en "veremos".

¡¡¡Gracias _Navarhta_ por betear esto!!!

Nos leemos cuando me decida a volver a actualizar XD

*


End file.
